The Ryo Tataki and Yosei Akurei Show
by Ameria Seiryuun
Summary: Based on the fanfic written by Venyasu Universe,if you hate her fic you'll hate this one as well! Brace yourself!
1. The Ryo Tataki And Yosei Akurei Show Par...

Ryo Tataki and Yosei Akurei Show  
  
Reminders!!! - This fanfic is based off the fanfic Venyasu Universe wrote if you don't like her fanfic you'll despise this finfic greatly. Ok so enjoy!!!!  
  
Audience member 1 - Don't you guys notice the show has two hostesses?  
  
Ryo - ::Walks on in through the backstage door combing her hair:: Ahem!This show today will be about a few rants! My rant is yaoi couples!For that we have Zelgadis-san and Xellos-san!  
  
Yosei - My fuckin rant is the damn couple system of fanfics now for this we bring in our guests Lina-san and Amelia-chan along with Amelias Big sister Naga  
  
Naga - ::From behind stage:: Those punny people aren't supposed to know I'm related to that justice freak of nature!  
  
Amelia - ::From behind stage:: I HEARD THAT!  
  
Gourry - ::From behind stage:: Amelia and Naga related?I wouldn't have guessed  
  
Lina - ::From behind stage:: No duh Jellfish brains ::Bap::  
  
Ryo - Just ignore the voices people.  
  
Yosei - Ok Zelgadis-san come on up  
  
Zelgadis - ::Enters the stage through the door as whistling and cheering came from the audience then took a seat::  
  
Ryo - Alllllright! Now Zelgadis-san, Some idiots think you make a great couple with Xellos and Gourry  
  
Zelgadis - WHAT?!  
  
Ryo - Now what do you think of that Zelgadis-san?  
  
Zelgadis - That's just disturbing!Am.Erm..  
  
Yosei - ::Cracks up:: This is just rich!  
  
Zelgadis - ::Glares at yosei::  
  
Yosei - ::Shuts up::  
  
Ryo - Ahem..now would you like to see what the others think of the disturbing fanfics written about you having a thing with Gourry and Xellos?  
  
Yosei - Let's Welcome Gourry!The idiot of the century!  
  
Gourry - ::Walks through the door as the audience clutzs out then sits on a chair:: Owwwww when'd that get there?  
  
Audience - Baka baka baka!  
  
Ryo - Ok. umm now Gourry did you know insane people think you match with Zelgadis as a couple  
  
Gourry - Are you sure?I was told there is going to be free stuff!  
  
Ryo - ::Sweat drop:: Ok now Gourry what do you think?  
  
Gourry - Well what's thinking?  
  
Ryo - Ok then.. Let's move on shall we?  
  
Yosei - Xellos come on the stage!  
  
..::1 hour later...::..  
  
Yosei - ::sitting in a pile of empty pepsi cans:: Where is that gay lord fucker?  
  
Ryo - ::Sleeping in her chair::  
  
Xellos - ::Appears outta no where:: Now what? Oh great I'm on another show...  
  
Ryo - ::Wakes up:: HUH?! Oh! Ok now Xellos people think you make a good couple with Zelgadis  
  
Xellos - What? Ok now I don't even like anything with L-L-L...I can't say it!  
  
Yosei - Love and life?  
  
Xellos - ::Covers his ears:: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!MAKE IT STOP!!!  
  
Yosei - Whadda riot!  
  
Zelgadis - Alright bring up those ass holes that say this shit about us!  
  
Fag - Oh hi there!::Adjusts the purse on his shoulder::Hehehe!You guys make such a great couple!  
  
Zelgadis - ::Fires a fireball at the fag:: You sicko!  
  
Fag - Yiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!  
  
Ryo - Ok...Next the other person that thinks the same thing  
  
Giddy Girl - Hehehehehehehe!!!!!!!!!! Have you guys ever kissed like in my fake-o-photos?  
  
Audience - Booooooooo!  
  
Xellos - ::Kicks The annoying giddy girl off the stage then shaves her head making her bald::Whoops!::With that he faded away::  
  
Giddy Girl - ::Cries::  
  
Yosei - Alright lil bastards now who here thinks this is fucked up, Amelia and Naga going out? They're sisters!  
  
Ryo - Alllllright! Naga and Amelia come on down!  
  
Naga - ::She opened the door and walked on stage::OH HO HO HO HO HO HO!!!!  
  
Amelia - ::Runs on in after Naga then stops in her tracks noticing Zelgadis and blushes::  
  
Zelgadis - ::Looks over to Amelia then blushes too::  
  
Yosei - Now here's a real couple!  
  
Ryo - Sorry to say...  
  
Yosei - It's the end of the Show..  
  
Ryo - Don't worry though fans! We'll continue next time! 


	2. The Ryo Tataki And Yosei Akurei Show Par...

The Ryo Tataki and Yosei Akurei Show!!! Chapter 2 "Screwed up Couple Match Making"  
  
Audience member - And the show is finally continuing! Good thing I bought popcorn and other tasty snacks!  
  
Audience - SHADDAP! It's starting!  
  
Ryo - Welcome back everyone! I'm the tomboy Ryo!  
  
Yosei - And I'm just a short haired girl that's partly a damn elf with one fuckin attitude...  
  
Ryo - Ok anyway we continue from last time!  
  
Yosei - Now we last left off on Naga and Amelia. Ok now Naga what do you think about this?  
  
Naga - hmmmm?Well Who was sniffing crack when they thought I'd go out with my flesh and blood hmmmmm?  
  
Yosei - Now Amelia.what do you think about those sick bastards saying you should go out with your big busty sister Naga?  
  
Amelia - It's unjust and wrong so highly against justice!::Grits her teeth::  
  
Ryo - Hmmm..would you like to see these people that suggest this?  
  
Naga and Amelia - Yeah!  
  
Yosei - C'mon down annoying person  
  
Stupid Fan Boy - Hehehehehe!!! Naga and Amelia in person!!!::Drool:: Why don't you two do it?  
  
Amelia - YOU YOU EVIL SCUM!!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!! FIREBALL!!!!::She tossed a fireball at the fan boy::  
  
Stupid Fan Boy - ::Dies::  
  
Amelia - Feh..stupid pervert.  
  
Naga - Good job sis.oh did I say that?OH HO HO HO HO HO!!!!!  
  
Lina - ::Runs on in from the stage door:: WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP NAGA?!  
  
Naga - Oh dear did I make the flat chested dragon spooker mad?  
  
Lina - Rrrrrrrrr...  
  
Naga - Lina try not to foam at the mouth  
  
Lina - NAGGAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yosei - That same guy that Amelia killed thought you two make a hot couple  
  
Lina - I hate when this happens!  
  
Amelia - ::Gets all swirly eyed:: When will it ever end?WHEEEEEEEN?!When will justice prevail over the evil people of the world?!  
  
Gourry - Hey Lina how do people think?  
  
Everyone cept Gourry - ::Clutz out leg twitch::YOU BAKA!!!!  
  
Gourry - Hmmmmmm.. Oh well  
  
Lina - Gourry will you please try to act smart instead of stupid all the time  
  
Gourry - But lina how do I do that?  
  
Amelia and Lina - No hope ever for Mr. Jellyfish brains  
  
Yosei - Lina do you like Valgaav in any way?  
  
Lina - Oh please!Him?! Don't make me laugh!  
  
Yosei - How much do you hate fanfics with those stupid couple things?  
  
Lina - I hate them!That would never happen in anyones life!  
  
Yosei - So I see.  
  
Lina - THEY CAN ALL BURN IN HELL!!!!!  
  
Ryo - Now have you seen the altered pictures and fan-pics?  
  
Lina - Yes I have! I'm ashamed of them all!  
  
Amelia - Why do people do such unjust things! Then they call themselves such loyal fans!  
  
Lina - The hentai is what really pisses my the fuck off!  
  
Amelia - The most unholy unjust thing!  
  
Ryo - What kinda fan does that  
  
Yosei - ::Points out a tiny crowd in the audience:: Those so called fans would.  
  
Carrot - Uh oh we're discovered guys...RUN!!!!::He and the fleet of perverts tun out like hell::  
  
Everyone - ::Sweat drop::  
  
Yosei - Now Amelia we need to know this!  
  
Amelia - Huh?  
  
Ryo - Do you love Zelgadis-san?  
  
Amelia - ::Blushes deeply then nods:: Y-y-yes.  
  
Yosei - Hey Zelgadis what about you?  
  
Zelgadis - ::Blush::Uh.yes..  
  
Audience - Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!  
  
Ryo - ::Hides the go Awwww! Sign:: Ok so why wouldn't you two go out before?  
  
Lina - Ha!I can answer that one!They were both too shy to ask eachother and the story wouldn't be the same if their feelings tword eachother were exposed! What kinda plot would that be?  
  
Yosei - Alright! Lina please do tell..do you love the jelly fish brain baka Gourry?  
  
Lina - ::Blush:: Yes.  
  
Ryo - Seeeee Lina-san! It isn't hard to be honest about your feelings  
  
Lina - YES IT IS!!!  
  
Amelia - Well Miss Lina and Mr Gourry were quite fond of eachother!  
  
Zelgadis - ::Laughs:: They even kissed!  
  
Lina - W-W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAT?! You liar!!!  
  
Ryo - it's not edited,altered,or fake in anyway  
  
Yosei - ::Puts the tape in:: Riiiiiiiiiiiight here you two love birds! ::Pauses it::  
  
Gourry - Wow we did that?  
  
Lina - ::Blush::  
  
Ryo and Yosei - We'll see you guys next time! 


End file.
